User blog:TheToughGuy/Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy): Chapter 1
A New Beginning "Are you serious? You guys can't just dump me here", I told Uncle Roman, who was unloading my bags from the trunk of the car and putting them onto the sidewalk. I took a good look at the front gate and saw the gargoyle sitting on the top of the gate. Seriously of all the schools that had to be sent to, why did it have to be here? "Because after the incident, no other school in Liberty City would accept you. No schools in Carcer City would accept you either. This was the only school that would take you in", Uncle Roman says to me. "If you can behave yourself here for a year, then North Algonquin High will take you back", Aunt Mallorie added. "It's not that bad", Roman says to me. "If it's not that bad, then how come I couldn't drive my car here?" I asked them. "Because Headmaster Kowalski asked that your father signs the papers so that you can have the car on campus", Roman says. "You can live a few days without your car. Compared to Liberty, this town is very small". After they finished unloading my bags, both Uncle Roman and Aunt Mallorie hugged me and then got into the car. "Can you tell Kate I said hi and bye?" I asked them. "We will", Mallorie says. "We'll see you Thanksgiving". Then the car pulled away, leaving me alone at the front gates of the worst school in the country. "I deserve this. I really deserved this", I told myself. But for some reason, part of me didn't want to accept it. What I did, I never meant to happen and now, I was going to suffer for it. Again I say, "I really do deserve this". Just then, I heard footsteps approach me from behind. I turned around to notice a tall blonde woman dressed in black. "You must be Mr. Greg Winston", the woman says to me. "The one and only", I told her. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy", she then told me. "The Headmaster is expecting you in his study. Please follow me". I then started following her. While I followed her, I took a good look at the student body. Unlike back at my old school, this school has very noticeable cliques around. The fat and skinny guys in green are Nerds, that much I know. The kids in the Aquaberry clothing are the rich kids. I know that for sure because there was some rich kids back at my school that wore that brand of clothing. The guys in the leatherman jackets are Jocks. That I know because I had some trouble with the Jocks back at my old school. As for the other two cliques, I didn't know who they were. The kids in the black-leather jackets and jean jackets I didn't know who they were. And finally the kids in the white button-up shirts. I didn't know who they were either. After a while of walking, we climbed up some stairs and entered the tall building. "This is the Main Building. This is where most of your classes will be as well as where the Headmaster's office is located", the secretary told me. She then led me up some stairs and and up into an office. "The Headmaster is waiting for you through those doors", she pointed out. I went towards the doors and was about to open them when one of them opened, revealing a tall middle-aged man with brown hair worn in a buzz-cut as well as brown eyes. He doesn't seem like the strict kind of guy, so maybe this interview won't be so bad. "You must be Greg Winston. Please take a seat in my office and I'll be right there in a minute", the Headmaster says to me. I walked in through the door and then sat down in one of the two chairs infront of his desk. While waiting, I took a good look of the office. It looked like a normal office except for the stuffed bird in the corner and the skull of a bull hanging on the wall. Now those were creepy. "I see you took a seat like I ordered you to", the Headmaster says while he walks into the office. "What's with the stuffed bird and the cow skull?" I asked him. He looked at the items I spoke of and then he replies, "Just some decorations that the last few headmasters handed down". He then opened up a folder that was laid down on his desk. A few minutes passed by and he still looked at the folder. "What is that you're looking at?" I asked him. "This is your permanent record", he answers. He closed it and then he asked me, "Why did you do it?" I knew what he was asking me, but I couldn't answer. I didn't want to answer. "I'll make it easier on you. Did you mean for it to happen?" "I didn't. It was a prank that gone wrong. I never meant to hurt that kid", I told the Headmaster. "You don't seem like a bad kid. But I got to be fair with you like I am with all the other students. If you ever do anything along the lines of what I just read in your permanent record, I will crack down on you. This school is your last chance for redemption from what I heard. You need to use it wisely". He then handed me two pieces of paper. "One of them is your class schedule and the other is your room number. When you get to your room, there will be a uniform for you to wear. It's part of the dress-code, so wear your uniform at all times. I'll have my head prefect escort you to the Boys' Dorm. He'll show you around". He reached for his walkie-talkie and was about to speak in it when a voice coming from the exit says to him, "Reporting for duty, sir". "Oh John, glad you're here. I need you escort Greg Winston here to his dorm room. Can you do that?" the Headmaster asked him. "Yes Mr. Kowalski", John answered. "This is John Maciel by the way", the Headmaster says to me. "He's the next head of this school and the head prefect. Make sure you show him some respect". "Yes, sir", I told him. I then followed the John kid out of the office and down the stairs to the ground floor. "Head prefect? This school has prefects?" I asked John. "Shut your mouth, maggot", he says to me. "I just asked a question. No need to be hostile", I told him. "Let's get this straight maggot: we're not friends. We'll never be friends. I'm the king around here. ME. Every student around here answers to me. You get in my way and you'll regret it. You understand?" he says to me. "Whatever you say", I told him. We continued our way out the Main Building and towards the intersection ahead of the gate. Just before we made the turn to the Boys' Dorm, we walked by a couple of girls heading towards the Main Building. One of them, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, eye-balled me as we walked by. Once we made it to the Boys' Dorm, we entered the double doors to find a dirty hallway. There was trash overflowing out of the garbage can, roaches crawling all over the water fountain, and I may have just seen a rat ran by just as we entered the room. "This is the Boys' Dorm? What a shithole", I said outloud. John then took the papers out of my hands and looked at my dorm information. "Follow me. I know where your room is", he told me. He took me to the first room on the right. "You're lucky to own this dorm room. Only one bed in here. Used to dorm one of the heroes around 20 years ago", he told me. "Heroes?" I asked him. "You'll see it soon enough when you first start classes tomorrow", he tells me. He took out what had to be a key and then he opened the door. When I stepped in the dorm room, I was amazed by the size of it. There was a wardrobe for all my clothes, a desk for me to do my work, a bookshelf and the best part of it all, I was going to have the entire dorm to myself. "Thanks", I told John. "Shut the hell up, maggot", he says before leaving the room. "What an asshole", I said to myself as I set my bags on the bed. I looked at the table next to by bed and found both an alarm clock and a radio. "I'm surprised that someone left that in here", I said to myself. I decided to turn on the radio while I put my clothes away in the wardrobe. From classic 70's rock to modern day pop, this is Bullworth Underground Radio with me, Eric Young. I heard that we got a new comer here at Bullworth Academy. Let's hope he knows that respect is everything here. Anyway, here's a song that I know that he and several of my listeners will love to hear. This is ''Baba O'Riley, most erroneously referred to as Teenage Wasteland, by The Who.'' Wow, talk about throwing someone under the bus. I'm probably going to get harassed by some of the kids out there, I thought to myself. Once I put my clothes away, I then put on the school uniform and checked myself out with my cellphone. Man, was this uniform ugly. A blue sweater vest, a white button-up shirt and some khakis. Thank goodness that it didn't come with dress-shoes either because I'm more of a sneakers kind of guy. Once I was done checking myself out with my cellphone, I turned off the radio and checked out my class schedule. I didn't care too much about my classes, but from what I saw on there I was really going to have some damn boring ones. A computer classes, english class, spanish class, all the boring ones. I better make due though if I want to go back to North Algonquin High and hang with my friends again. I then looked through my other papers and found what had to be a map of the town. I took a good look at it and saw some interesting areas on there. A Burger Shot in Old Bullworth Vale as well as a carnival. Maybe this town won't be so bad after all. I put the map in my pocket and then left the building. I was itching for a Bleeder burger right now. Category:Blog posts